This invention relates generally to elevators and more particularly to a loader for elevating rolls or other material carried on a shaft and for depositing the material on a support at an elevated position for further manipulation of the material.
In the clothing manufacturing industry, automatic cloth spreading machines which are situated on top of large elongated work or cutting tables, feed a web of material from a bolt of cloth and automatically spread the material in layers on top of the cutting table. Pattern cutters thereafter cut patterns for clothing from the multiple layers of material.
The automatic cloth spreading machine spreads the cloth in layers by moving back and forth on the cutting table while feeding the material from the bolt of cloth mounted on the spreader machine. These bolts of cloth are relatively heavy, in the neighborhood of 150 to 300 pounds, and it thus requires the manual labor of at least two strong individuals in order to lift the cloth bolt and load it in its elevated position onto the bolt support of the automatic cloth spreader.
It is the principle object of the present invention to eliminate this requirement for manual labor to load the cloth bolt onto the automatic cloth spreader by providing an automatic bolt loader which is also moveably mounted on the cutting table as is the cloth spreader.